


A Maid's Fairytale

by TheFluffyOtaku



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyOtaku/pseuds/TheFluffyOtaku
Summary: Soul Eater Evans, of the filthy rich Evans family, has his eyes set on a new maid. One with sandy blond hair and big emerald eyes. Now, He is out to win her heart. Just one problem...First ever fan fiction, please go easy. WARNING: THEY FALL IN LOVE QUICKLY





	1. Soul and Maka

"Prince soul?" An old husky voice broke through my slumber.   
"Huh?"   
I cracked a crimson eye open to see my butler, Jeremy, standing over my bed with a tray. Jeremy is fathers personal servant. His gray hair is combed back to revel his dark chocolate eyes.   
"Good morning young master!" He smiled. "All the masters are down stairs waiting for you."   
I sat up. The comfy blankets fell to my waist reveling my naked torso. He placed the breakfast tray on my lap and walked towards my closet. I stretched and rubbed my hand through my snow white hair. I heard a deep chuckle. Looking over I see Jeremy pulling out my white pinstriped suit, black tie, and a red dress shirt. I gave him a questioning look.   
"What's the occasion?" I asked between chews. He chuckled again.   
"Now young master, you know it's not good to talk with food in your mouth." I swallowed and grinned, showing my shark teeth.   
"Remember, today you go and greet the new coming servants." He continued. I scoffed.   
"In case I become head, I should know what to do." I remember him saying.  
I scowled   
"in case" Wes has that head position in the bag. In my option, I have every reason to be envious of my older brother. handsome, smart, an extremely talented musician...the list goes on, he's everything I'm not.   
I sighed.   
"Why did I have to be born into a musical prodigy family? According to father I don't even play the piano right."   
I finished the food and hopped out of bed.   
"I started a bath for you, be sure to hurry. We will be waiting down stairs." Jeremy said as he picked the tray.   
"Thank you Jeremy." I mumbled.   
The hot bath water did nothing to soothe my troubles. The jets in the large porcelain tub thudded against my back as I scrubbed shampoo in my white hair. After drying with a fluffy towel, I put on the suit Jeremy laid out for me. Not even trying to brush my hair I rushed down the stairs to the large front room. My father, Cleft Evans, head of our musical family, famous cello player, glared at me as rushed down. My mother, Clarice Evans, famous flute player, stood beside father father with a small smile. Then, there was Wes, the world renowned violin player. He stood strait, hold his head up high as he looked at me with a blank expression.   
"Your late." My father growled.   
"I overslept." I replied matter-of-factly.   
I stood on the end next to Wes with out giving anyone a second glance.   
"Let them in!" My father commended. Jeremy bowed his head and opened the door.   
Servants, tall and short, male and female, came trudging in. Some were in rags, others were already in uniforms from other families. They lined up. I scanned all of them, not really caring for these people. One couple were holding hands, both were around my age. The male had spiked up blue hair and green eyes. The girl behind him had jet black hair tied up on top of her head, worry light her sapphire eyes as she looked at my father. I kept going down the line.   
Suddenly, my heart started throbbing and it got harder to breathe. Standing in a Shinigami family uniform was a girl, around my age. I swear...she was from heaven. Her ash blonde hair was tied into cute pigtails that flowed in the wind. Her bangs did nothing to hide her big eyes that had a shade of green that put emeralds to shame. Her soft skin seemed to glow in the sun light.   
"Wow..." I breathed. I watched dumbstruck, any rational thought I ever had was thrown out the window, along with my precious 'cool'. Then, those beautiful eyes meet mine. Everything stopped. Time, my breathing, my heart, the universe. Everything was at a complete stand still. And I knew, she felt it too. I just knew it! To prove it, blush dusted across her beautiful face. The moment seemed short lived when a firm grip on my shoulder snapped me out of it.   
"This your fourth in command, my second son, Soul Eater Evans." Father announced. "You will now go down the line and say your name, then Jeremy will give you your job and show you to your quarters."   
They started, all I wanted to know was her name.   
"Asura, Black*Star, Tsubaki,....Maka."   
"Maka" her voice was like an angel and her name suited her just right. I swooned,  
"I'm in love."


	2. The Ticket In

(Wes POV)

"Wow..."

I look over to see my brother Soul. He was hunched over, smiling with his eyes staring at the servants. I followed his gaze. .

"Oh i see...so that's what made him happy." I thought. He was 'love staring' at a maid. Around his age, ash blonde, green eyes. she was cute I'll admit, flat, but cute none the less. Father was introducing me to the servants. I nodded to them but kept glancing at the maid. Her and Soul were staring at each other with blush on their faces.

"Cupid's doing his work." I mused. I've never seen him smile this long...heck, I've never even seen a real smile out of him. It snapped off when father introduced him. What will happen if father finds out?

"Maka," I heard her name.

"Maka and Soul, Soul and Maka." I tried it out. My heart twisted in pity. Who knows what he'll do to the both of them! I look back down at soul. He was looking down with a grin on his face and blush on his cheeks.

"He's got it bad too." I grimaced. He'll take it hard. Maybe, should I get involved? I had an idea. Guilt completely took over. I shook my head to clear it, it was for his own good! But the guilt hummed on.

"I'll only get involved if it gets out of hand."

(Maka POV)

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!!! He looked at me! He looked at me! He was so cute!"

I felt my face light up red in the dark room. I was in the female servant sleeping chambers. My bed was I between another newbie named Tsubaki, she's nice. I like her. And next to another maid named Eruka, a girl with long light blue hair and onyx eyes. She's been here for about three years. I barley even heard what was going on, I was to focused on what happened between me and Master Soul.

A little squeal escaped my throat.

I could say his name all the time and never get tired of it. Soul...it just rolls off the tongue. I blinked. "I got the job of waitress for the masters." I thought. My face lit up again. "I...have to...serve him! All three meals!" I smiled. That means I would see him every day three times for a month! Sleep was tugged at my eyes, I had to get up early tomorrow anyway...I'll see him at breakfast.

 

(Soul POV)

I got up early to prepare for breakfast.

"Not cool, but who cares? I want to make an impression on her and I want it to be cool."

I was still in my boxers. I was rapidly brushing my teeth, and for once I would brush my hair a little. I put out a white pollo shirt and kaki shorts.

I strolled out the door the same time Wes was, "Mornin!" I chirped. He gave me a sympathetic expression but then smiled. "Good morning little brother, you seem happy today." He commented in a monotone voice. I smiled, showing him that can't ruin my mood. I will see her today, maybe talk to her after lunch...but what will I say? I have to be cool.

(Wes POV)

"He's getting worse." He had that small smile while he had a distant look in his eye.

"I should start with my plan, I won't put it into action...but I will set it up."

(Maka POV)

I was in the kitchen next to the cook, Stein. He was a tall man with grey hair and green eyes. The light from the stove reflected off his glasses as he worked on the meal. Did I mention a screw? The most peculiar thing was he had a screw right through the side of his head! I think I might have seen him turn it!

"Stein!" I heard a feminine voice call. I looked, a woman with blond wavy hair and a eyepatch came running over to us. She was wearing a chefs outfit like Stein, only hers wasn't stitched together.

"All the masters have arrived!"

My breath caught in my throat. He looks down at me with a blank expression.

"That's your cue."

I nodded.

"Show time." I picked up a pitcher of ice water and lined up with the rest of the waiters and waitresses. We filed out. I saw him. He was sitting next to master Wes, looking for someone. A questioning or even panic look showed through his eye. Then, those blood irises landed on me. Relive flashed from his eyes. I blushed and gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

"So that wasn't just me." My rosy pink cheeks darkened to a red. I stood holding the pitcher along the other waitresses as the butlers came and took whatever the masters needed.

"Soul," the second in command spoke "we need to ask you a question."

He looked up from his meal with a worried look. He swallowed and wiped his chin.

"Yes mother?" He sincerely asked.

"He's so polite!" I looked down and blushed more. Then snapped my attention up to see what will happen.

(Soul POV)

"Yes mother?" I asked. I admit I was a bit worried, did they notice my affections?

"It's time you picked your personal servant."

I mentally cheered, "that's how I can get close to her!"

"Now we know you never liked them, but it's important to have one." My father reasoned. That was true, everyone in the family had one. Fathers was Jeremy, Mother had a peppy purpled haired woman with amber eyes, and a large bust named Blair. Wes had two maids, the sisters Kim and Jackie.

"No no! It's fine I'll get one right away!"

I almost jumped out of my seat. My parents eyes flashed with surprise and curiosity.

"Well good." Mother replied, then continued eating.

I felt Wes's eyes studying me, but thought nothing of it.

"We will line all them up and you will pick one out. They will stay with you until you wish for a new one, or until one of you has past on." My father explained. I barely heard him over my mental party and the thumps of my heart. "This is the coolest thing yet!"


	3. Always Together

(Maka POV)

"Line up!" Jeremy commanded us. I stood in between Tsubaki, who got the job of maid, and Marie who was head waitress. Along the line I recognized some of the people that I met. There was Black*Star, a Gardener, Nigus, head nurse, and Mifune, who got the instrument tuner.

"Now pay attention" Jeremy started. "This is a big deal, as some of you know, you have high servant standings if you are picked for a personal servant of the masters." Kim, Jackie, and Blair all smiled at each other in triumph. I got nervous.

"What if he doesn't pick me? What if it's all in my head?" I held my head up high "your fine, just relax"

"Now remember! The master will pick you for no good reason at all! So don't get down kitties!" Blair cheered. I giggled "she's so go-lucky. No wonder the second master picked her."

"Keep your heads up!" Kim and Jackie said in unison.

"Now follow us." Jeremy headed out followed by Blair, Kim and Jackie, then the line.

Doors opened like my first day here, but only Head master and Soul. He looked so cool in his shirt and kakis. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, I forced it down.

"Don't get your hopes up!" I mentally shouted.

We turned and faced the two masters. Jeremy and the others went behind them.

"Go on son, I don't have all day..." Head master ordered.

"Geez, what happened to this being a special occasion?"

Soul scanned trough the line with a bored expression. Then, those crimson orbs landed on me. The flush came back. His face maintained a bored expression while his eyes brimmed with happiness and excitement.

"I would like her." He pointed his hand directly at me.

(Souls POV)

I pointed at her. She blushed and stared at me with shock. The line took a step back, disappointment and envy showed on their faces. Now, Maka looked behind her flustered. I chucked inwardly.

"She's so cute."

My father just shrugged his shoulders, not caring about my decision what so ever.

"Step forward." He gestured. She kept her head forward and took a couple steps towards us. A smile crept on my face as she got closer.

"What's your name?" He asked. She looked him in the eye.

"Maka." She replied without hesitation.

I grinned a sharp grin, not bothering to hide it. That seemed to relax her.

"You are now exempt from your duties in order to serve Soul's every whim." He formally explained. She nodded and smiled softy. Then he faced Jeremy. "Rotate the jobs around so she is replaced, get a new one if you have to." Jeremy bowed his head. Then they turned and walked up the stairs towards his office.

Blair lead the servants way as Kim and Jackie followed. She turned to face me and gave me a questioning look.

"I'll show you to my room." I said coolly. She smiled and nodded. I lead her up the stairs we turned right and I opened the door. She gasped, I chuckled.

"Cool huh?" She nodded. I flopped on my bed belly up. She giggled, it was so cute.

"What's so funny?" I asked teasingly. She just waved her hand as if it was nothing.

"Why aren't you talking?" I bluntly asked. I didn't want it to be awkward, her confident look didn't strike me as the quiet type. I expected some sort of elaborate thanks or something. She looked at me funny.

"It's a rule. 'You must not speak unless spoken too' Mister Jeremy stressed that it's a very important rule, and that we will be struck if not followed." She explained. She looked a little hurt. I leaped up and walked over to her. My heart pounded as I got close to her.

"You don't have to follow those rules with me." She looked up at me in surprise. I didn't bother hiding the love in my eyes anymore. "I would never let anyone hurt you."

Her emerald eyes glowed with the same amount of love. We unconsciously moved closer, our eyes starting to shut. My lips dangled over her heavenly ones. Her warm breath tickling my face.

"Thank you soul." She breathed. Our lips meet, they danced. Her hands cupped either side of my face, warming my blushing face. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close, making sure there was no room in between. Sparks flew, our hearts beat in harmony. It was pure ecstasy. We parted and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too"


	4. Fool's Gold

Souls POV)   
My life has been absolutely perfect. After me and Maka kissed, we have been secretly dating for a month. during the course of that month I learned more about her. For instance, she's a total nerd. She probably knows more than our tutor and has read more books than in our library (which we spent hours in for her to browse). She also has another fixation with books, she hits people. Really hard. Over the head! She also told me her back story; her father was a drug addict and a cheater. Her mother left when she was about 9. After she was old enough she got a job for the Shinigami family. But she still is the perfect girl-no...girlfriend-I could ever have the pleasure of having. (Not to mention I get a kiss every chance I get) It's been great, we stay together all day, I wish we could stay together all night. I shook those thoughts out of my head and continued staring out my window. I was watching Maka, she was out in the garden with this months gardener named Tsubaki. The best friends were gossiping under an oak tree while the other gardeners were having their break. I sighed and laid my head on my arms.   
Knock Knock  
I up, straightened out, and walked towards the door. Opening it, I see Wes on the other side, he looked anxious.   
"It's time to see father and mother off." He said. I nodded and followed him down the long hall. Wes looked troubled.   
"Something wrong?" I asked, concerned. He looked at me surprised, I was just as surprised.   
"When did I ever care about other people?"   
"Soul, do you-did you ever think about your future?" He asked in a heavy tone. I was a bit taken back.  
"What kind of question is that?"   
"Of course."   
I wasn't lying, recently I has been thinking about me and Maka's future.   
"What about arranged marriages?"   
I stopped dead in my tracks. I wasn't about to jump to conclusions.   
"He wouldn't...would he?"  
I clenched my fist.   
"Just what are you getting at?" I questioned. More accusingly than I intended.   
"Nothing, just curious..." His eyes narrowed at me, studying me.   
"Well, I hate them." I emphasized hate. He looked like he was going to say more, but I stormed past.   
"We don't want to keep them waiting." I mumbled as I past him.  
Mother and father were waiting by the large front doors. Large luggage bags were being hauled into a large white limousine out front. Fathers three cellos with many bows and strings. Mother has her many flutes and cleaning supplies being put next to fathers. They were both giving orders to their personal servants while the others were packing. We walked up and bowed to them.   
"Father, Mother, have a safe trip and play your instruments as heavenly as you always do." Wes formally said with his smile. I inwardly smirked. Normally, I would cringe at the sight of my handsome brothers smile. Maka had changed that.   
\-------Flash back------  
I just laid on the field, with Maka's head on my chest, in the secluded part of the garden. I was telling her about my envy towards my brother. I was in the middle of the part about teeth when she started giggling. I looked down at her,   
"Why are you laughing?" She sat up so we where face to face, causing us to blush.   
"Your silly, Your not different."   
I gave her a look of disbelief.   
"Your special."   
I looked at her wide eyed.   
Special   
No ones ever called me anything like that before, the word kept echoing in my mind.   
Special   
She looked at me with so much love and care I couldn't take it. I looked up at the sky and smiled, showing my row of shark teeth.   
"Special huh?"   
She giggled again. I'll never get tired of that.   
When I faced her she captured my lips with hers and I happily obliged. When we parted she laid back down on my chest. I squeezed her and nuzzled in her hair.   
"Besides, I like guys with sharp teeth."   
\-----End-----  
I just stood and politely stared at them as I say dreamed.   
"Thank you Westly." My mother beamed.   
"Kiss up." I thought bitterly.  
We waved them good bye. After the long limousine left the driveway and exited through the golden gates, Wes turned to me. Maka and the others came back inside. She smiled at me, and I grinned back. I watched her walk towards my room along with Kim and Jackie.   
"I'm going to be making a couple phone calls, and don't be surprised if we have a couple people over." He sounded threatening. He eyes narrowed at me. I pulled my lips back into a snarl.   
"You can't do that while our parents are gone."   
"On the contrary, Father said it would be fine. He thinks that would be a big step towards a brighter future."   
My nails dug into my palm.   
"You can't do this!" I yelled at him.   
"Watch your mouth!" He spat. He looked just like father. I flinched, he has never used that tone with me.   
"This is for your own good, your lucky father never caught on, imagine what would happen to the both of you!" He took a step towards me and I took a step back. My brain finally processed what he said, my heart plummeted, I felt sick.   
"He knows, and what's worse...he's right." I thought I was going to cry.   
"I can't lose her! I just got her! She my whole reason! I wouldn't be able to live with my self! What will she think? What if she leaves?! She can't! I love her!"   
I put my face in my hands and stood there shaking.   
"I never knew true happiness until she came along! I-I...no...no! I won't let her go! Never!!"  
Red started to cloud my vision.   
(Wes POV)   
I slowly clasped my hand over my mouth.   
"What did I do?" I though over and other as I watched my brother break down right in front of me just at the mere thought. Part of me wanted to slap my self over and over while the other side insisted that I was doing the right thing.   
"If it's the right thing, why do I fell so terrible?"   
I took a step toward him and reached for him.   
"Sou-"   
SNAP   
I stubbled backward. I looked at my hand, making sure I still had all my fingers. He almost bit my hand clean off! I stared, bewildered at my brother. He was still showing his shark teeth, a low growl could be heard. His palms were bleeding from his nails.He red eyes were glistening with- my breath caught in my throat- murder intent.   
"Just try to take away my happiness." He hissed at me.


	5. Betrothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware crona is not a girl! 
> 
> Pleeeaaasseee understand this is my first book on soul eater and i had only just recently entered the fandom and though Cronas gender is debatable and could be either or. 
> 
> SO! For the sake of the plot Crona will be a girl!
> 
> we good? Ok then.....
> 
> please enjoy :)

(Maka POV)

I was kneeling on Soul's window sill washing them with a damp cloth. I already did it yesterday, but I was trying to keep myself busy waiting for Soul.

"What's taking him so long? He promised he'd play the piano for me again." I smiled at the thought of his playing. Being his personal servant/girlfriend, I accompany him everywhere, even to his 4 hour music lessons. When his family is there, he plays the usual classic piano. But when they leave, he gently takes my hand and sits me on the bench next to him. He would always ask me what song I wanted to hear, I would always reply with,

"The one that sounds like you."

He would blink at me, blush, and grin. Then, he would start playing, and it would always be dark and enchanting. I love it.

Suddenly, the door slammed behind me. I dropped the cleaning rag and whipped around. It was Soul. He was leaning his back against the door, panting. He looked pale, and sweaty, like he was about to pass out. Blood gushed from his palm and dripped down his fingers and onto the floor.

"Soul!" I ran to his side.

"Ma...Maka?" He panted. I threw one of his arms around his neck and half carried half dragged him towards a large chair by the closet.

"Ma-ka...I have to...tell you." He looked woozy.

"Shhh. Soul, you have to rest first." I said in a silky voice. I tried my best to remain calm, for soul, but I was panicking inside. I sat soul in the chair, he was out.

"Oh no!" I rushed to the bathroom. I got a damp towel and some badges. I folded the towel on his head and badging his hands.

"What happend?! What did he have to tell me?" My head buzzed with questions. I shook my head to clear it. I finished with the bandages and flipped the towel on his head.

"What could have happened that made him so shaken up?"

(Soul POV)

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning when light pieced them.

"What happened?" I murmured. I was lightheaded and my hands felt stiff. I sat up more and looked around, my room. It was sun down- gold and pink light poured through the open curtains. By the window sill, was a bucket of water and a rag hanging off the rim. Something slipped off my head. A slightly damp towel.

"What did happen? All I remember is seeing red after my parents left...and passing out after hearing Maka's sweet voice telling me-" I sat up quickly and gripped the arm rest.

"Maka!" I whipped around to look for her, ignoring the throbbing in my head.

"How long have I been out? Where did she go?" I rapidly talked to myself.

"You've been out a half hour, and I went to get dinner." A sweet voice came from behind me. I looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Maka!" I grinned at her.

"Hey Soul," she walked towards me and knelt down, resting her arms across my legs. "How you feeling? Is there something you have to tell me?" Her green eyes reflected worry. I felt myself pale.

"Oh right, about that..." I stood up, along with Maka. I took her hands and looked her in the eye.

"You know I love you right?" My voice was ringed with desperation.

"Of course Soul, I love you too." Her hands tightened around mine. Her eyes changed.

"Panic." I thought. I took a deep breath, "This was not going to be easy..."

(Wes POV)

I sat in the study, next to the phone. I kept glancing up at it from my music sheets.

"Maybe I should call and cancel...no it's for his own good, and the good of the family! But his happiness, should I be the one to take it away? Should it even be taken away? Errrr! Even my thoughts sound guilty!" I sighed.

"It's to late now, our guest should be arriving for breakfast...I'll go tell him to be ready" I reluctantly got up from my chair and walked down the long hall way and up the stairwell. My brothers door was cracked a bit, crying could faintly be heard. I silenced my breath.

"Did he break up with her?" The guilt did nothing to quiet the hope it my chest. I silently crept towards the door. The guilt shook me as I eavesdropped.

"It's ok Maka, we'll make it through this. I promise, I'll always be yours." I heard my brothers gruff voice. The hope left as the guilt shook harder.

"P-Promise?" I heard the girl choke between tears. I peeked through the crack, although I wish I didn't. My brother stood holding the maid, Maka, tightly against his body. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand on her head slowly stroking her hair. Both her hands gripped his shirt while her head was buried in his shoulder. He shut his eyes and gripped her tighter.

"I promise."

I, ignoring all guilt and regret, knocked on the door. They both turned their heads as I opened the door. Maka's eyes were puffy and red from crying. Soul had his head down, eyes covered by bangs. I couldn't bring my self to look at them.

"Our guest will be arriving tomorrow morning. Make sure your dressed and down stairs by nine." I left the room without another word.

(Soul POV)

"Master Soul?" I voice drifted through my slumber. I open my eyes, wincing as they adjust to the morning light. I look up and see Jeremy, he has a pity written all over his face. The first time I've ever seen him without a smile.

"It's time to wake up and get ready, you will be having breakfast with the guest when they arrive." He murmured. I returned the same grim expression.

"Thank you Jeremy." He nodded in acknowledgment, then left the room. I look over at the love of my life sleeping beside me. We have been sleeping in the same bed for about two weeks now. Everyone in the house, except my parents, knew about our relationship. Maka said that most of them were happy for us. However, some weren't (by some, I mean curvy maids that are just jealous). She looked so cute and peaceful, I would give anything to wake up next to her everyday. I got determined.

"I promised her we would stay together an I'm not going to break that promise." I looked over at her, she was so beautiful. I leaned over planted a soft kiss on her fore head before getting out of bed. I put on a blood red button up shirt that matched my eyes and ripped blue jeans. Brushed my shark teeth, that for once I hope will scare her away. I opened the door, took one long look at my beloved, and shut the door.

I was greeted by Wes's maids, Kim and Jackie, they told me Wes was waiting for me in the front room. I nodded to them and started down the stairs. Wes came from the study, he wore a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves that hung loosely over black dress pants.

"He already looks like the head." I scoffed to myself. He looked me up and down, but said nothing. The door swung open. Jeremy looked between us, then bowed his head.

"The guest have arrived sir." He said. Behind him, stepped out two figures. A tall slender woman with dark blond hair, short except for two long strands braided in the front. Her amber eyes narrowed at us as she pulled a malicious smile. She wore a long purple dress that reached her ankles. Behind her stood...a girl? She(?) wore a long black dress with white cuffs and matching black shoes. She also had short lavender hair and nervous baby blue eyes. I prefer green eyes.

"Good evening, I my name is Wes, runner up to the head. This is my younger brother Soul." Wes formally introduced. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Thank you for inviting us to stay here. My name is Medusa, and this is my younger daughter Crona." Even her voice sounded evil.

"A pleasure." Wes replied with a smile. Crona scuttled behind her mother.

"I would like to inform you that we already have another family on hold for proposal." She looked at me. I stiffed.

"So this young man would really have to win dear Crona's favor." She smiled like she was enjoying this. I was discusted.

"I had breakfast prepared, then the two could be left alone." Wes formally stated. "I'm sure Soul will do his best to wow lovely miss Crona." He did his normal smile, then glared at me.

"A warning" I scoffed. "He thinks he's all slick, getting me cornered. He knows if I'm out of hand mother and father will find out." I grinned at him. Fear quickly flashed through his eyes.

I looked at Crona, who flinched.

"Oh sure, I'll make her reeeeeaaaalllll happy."


	6. Of Secrets Whispered

(Maka POV)

I was in the laundry room with Tsubaki, helping to fold clean sheets. All the personal servants, except Jeremy, had to stay out of sight since the guest believe all servants should be treated the same. I guess in a way that's good, but I just wish I could be by Soul. Or at least see who I was 'up against'. All we know is that Soul was the second suitor, the first was Death the Kid. Or Kid for short. He is the only son in the Shinigami family.

I smiled. I will always cherish the times I spent working for the Shinigami family. I was very close friends with Kids' personal servants, Liz and Patty Thomson. I will always remember the other servants as well; Justin, Azusa, Sid, and Nigus. Since I was close to the Thomson sisters, I was close to Kid too. I was brought out of my thoughts by a jab to the side. Tsubaki looked at me with urgent eyes.

"Don't think about him now, your getting distracted!" She smiled kindly at me, "Everything will be alright, he promised remember?" I smiled back.

"I know!" Suddenly, the door to the laundry room flung open reveling excited Kim and Jackie.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?" Kim scanned all the servants faces. Without waiting Jackie screeched "The suitor to master Soul is Lady Crona! Of the Gorgon family!" They squealed. I blinked.

"C-Crona? I know her! She loves kid! Why is she here? She should be with Kid!" This didn't make sense.

"Maka?" Tsubaki whispered to me. I slowly looked at her.

"I know her..." I murmured at her. She looked curiously at her. I glanced around and notice people were whispering and stealing looks at me.

"Tell you later." I whispered to her. She nodded and we both went back to work.

(Soul POV)

Somebody please, just put me out of my misery before I do it myself. I was currently with miss scaredy cat herself, walking through a boring flower garden, having to calm said girl down after something moved. It took forever to even coax her to come out here! I peaked at her from my spot against the tree. She picking flowers with a very faint smile on her face. I focused on that smile.

"I may not be an expert on 'smiles' (trust me) but, I swear I know that smile..." I thought about it over and over. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice her approach me.

"I-I ummm, I picked some flowers..." Her eyes kept darting from mine, to the ground, and back to mine again.

"Cool." I lazily replied. She looked down at the bundle...there was that smile again.

I hit me.

"You love someone." I sounded more accusing than I meant to. She flinched back, dropping the flowers.

"N-No! I-I... I don't! I mean...well...I still have to pick! Lady Medusa said-it's not that!" She flustered, practically panicked. It's like I held a gun to her head. I held my hands up.

"Hey, hey, it's ok! Really... It's cool." She calmed down. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I planned on sabotaging my brother, but this was easier.

"You have someone too." I heard her real voice for the first time. I looked up at her in surprise.

"Yea." Was all I could say.

"Am I really this obvious? So uncool..."

She started picking up her flowers.

"I l-like kid." She slightly smiled again at the sound of his name.

"Like what I do."

She went back to her cautious stance.

"W-Who do you like?" She almost whispered.

My bangs covered my eyes as I did the same kind of smile my self.

"Maka, Maka Albarn."


	7. The Plan

Souls POV)

I kicked sheets off as I tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep, not without maka...I had grown used to company and being lonely again seemed like a foreign concept. I found out Crona knew Maka very well. Crona was childhood friends with Kid who was close friends with Maka. Thus, a good friendship.  
"Urg.." I sighed out loud. I couldn't take the emptiness any more. I wanted to see Maka, but I couldn't...  
My eyes snapped open.  
"Like I care! Parents aren't even home! No point in hiding it..."  
I whipped the covers off threw on some pants then tip toed out the door.  
I crept down the first flight of stairs, walked across the main hall. I stopped, an idea struck my mind. I smacked my palm to my forehead and dragged it down my face slowly.  
"I can't go in the female servant chambers..." I mumbled quietly.  
"I...I could." An equally quiet voice came from behind me. I whipped around. Crona, in the same blck gown, figited behind me.  
"I could get maka for you...if you need..." she mumbled. i felt akward, "uhh, yea thanks. but... what are you doing? following me?" she snapped her head at me. she looked like she was going to freak out again. i quick covered her mouth, making her more scared.  
"shhhhh its ok! really! just go in quietly and get Maka. ok?" she nodded and i removed my hand. she quietly scurried into the chamber. i leanded against the wall and wiaited. the door opened a crack, reveling the angel herself. i felt myself light up at the sight of her.  
"Maka!'' i whispered to her. she looked suprised at me. she lit up too.  
"Soul!" she ran into my arms. i held her tight, taking in her body warmth and scent. she looked up at me with those large green eyes.  
she spoke in hushed whisper. "what are you two doing here? We could get in trouble!" i chuckled and pulled her closer to me, nuzzling in her hair.  
"so what?" i breathed.  
"Crona could get into trouble! And so could you!" she fixed me with her glare. i was about to reasure her when we where intrupted with an akward cough from behind us.  
(Maka POV)  
I looked to see crona (who i forgot was there) standing akwardly. i watch patiently as she got her words together.  
"I-I know... i think i know... how to get you guys to be together." she mumbled akwardly. Soul lifted his head in intreast, And i blinked in suprise at her.  
"Crona..." I was touched, i started to think there wasnt anyway for us to be together.  
"go on." Soul urged from behind me. he let go of me, but kept his hand entwinded with mine.  
"well..."  
\-----  
I was happily stuffing my maids outfits in a small travel suitcase to prepare for Crona's plan. After two weeks, the new Mrs. Shinigami's plan could finally be set into motion. She managed to convince Lord Death, head of the Shinigami family, to......adopt me! Can you believe it?  
"If I become part of the Shinigami family, I could officaly marry soul and Crona doesnt have to chose between them! It's a win win!" i let out i small squeal as i zipped my suitcase.  
"Well someones happy!" a good-natured voice came from behind me. i turned to see my best friend, Tsubaki standing there with a happy smile plastered on her face. "Good luck Maka! Cant wait to see you again!" i stood and gave her a tight hug, which she gladly returned. i looked her in the eyes.  
"I promise, I'll be back before you know it!" with that, I picked up my suitcase and walked out of the chambers for the very last time.  
(Soul POV)   
I paced across my large room, eyes tranfixed on the red carpet. while i was overly excited for finally being able to marry Maka, worries and 'what if's' pleaged my mind.  
"What If they dont accept her? What if she marries someone eles? What if Wes wont except her out of spite? Well father and mother are coming home tomomrrow...but still!" I made a sharp turn and countiued walking. "What if--" a sharp knock inturupted my thoughts. my stomache did a back flip at the thought of Maka being there to give me a hug and kiss. i wouldnt get a kiss for a while now...i knew i would go mad. i swung the door open, not bothering to hide the dissapointed at the sight of my brother. He looked at me with a masked expression.  
"Soul, there's something you should know..." He said as he walked past me.   
"He's probably referring to Maka leaving. I have to put on a good performance or I could blow the whole plan." I thought with an inward smirk. Wes sat down in a chair and folded his hands together. I sat across from him and put a curiose face on.  
"You know your girlfirend Maka, the maid?" he wouldnt look me in the eye.  
"Yea...What about her?" i acted anoius, eventhough inside i was laughing at him. I was prepared to make a good show.  
"Well... She went back to theShinigami family." he suddenly snapped up and placed his hands infrount of him in a defensive mannor.   
"Please, brother, i had nothing to do with this! I swear!"  
I leaped out of my chair. "WHAT! Why didnt you say anything? I have to go found her!" i was stopped by Wes's hand on my wrist."Soul...she already left. I think it's for the best Soul, she was a maid, you have to move on." I growled and snapped my hand away, although, in my mind, i was full out laughing at his stupitity.  
"I'll never move on! You took away my one bit of happieness i had!" He looked like he was going to say something but I pointed at the door and hid my eyes behind my bangs. "Just get out." I snarl. Wes walked out without another word. After he was down the hall I brush myself off and mentally pat myself on the back for my prefomence.  
(Maka POV)  
I rode in the back of a Shinigami limo that picked me up in front of the Evans mansion. It only took 20 minutes to reach the Shinigami mansion. Boy, it already brought back memories, I cant wait to see Liz and Patty again! Speaking of which, guess who greeted me by the door? Non-other than the Thomson sisters and my soon-to-be brother: Death the Kid. i stepped out of the black limo and smiled at them. Patty tackled me in a hug, which was closly followed by Liz.   
"Crona told us about your true love! Oh Maka it's like a fairy tale! we're so happy!" she squealed I luaghed as Kid tried to pry them off. After he pulled us apart he dusted himself off and looked at me "well Sister-to-be let's discuss the plans inside, Crona is waiting to see you." I nodded and followed them in.   
"This is the best plan ever made!"  
(Wes POV)  
"Father, Mother" I bowed next to Soul.  
"We are happy for your safe return." We straightened. I glanced down at Soul, who's expression was blank.  
"By the way he was acting I thought he would be depressed, or even crying!" Soul was hugging mother with a small smile on his face.  
"Maybe it was just a small crush...I did the right thing. I knew he would move on after this little faze. Although...I still haven't seen a real smile out of him. I hope he gets over it soon." I felt a good majority of guilt lift off my chest.  
"By the way Soul, I heard about your maid from Jeremy. You will have to pick a new personal servant." Father glared down at him, looking for any sign of rejection. I watched too, curios on how he was really taking all this. He just nodded respectively,  
"Of course Father." His voice was flat with a matching monotone exterior.  
Father shrugged as I narrowed my eyes.  
"Oh and Soul! We also heard you were looking for some lady's hand. We're so proud! Sorry the first one didn't work out..." Mother seemed to squeal. Soul put on a....real smile?  
"She wasn't the one. However I do have someone in mind if I could." Mother'a face beamed down at Soul.  
"Oh Soul we be happy to accommodate!" She turned to father  
"Right Cleft?" Father looked between Mother and Soul.  
"Of course." He replied.  
"What happened to the 'undying love'?" Before I could ponder any longer, Jeremy came in,  
"Welcome home masters! Master Westly did a wonderful job maintaining the estate during your departure!" He looked at me, I nodded to him. My father placed a hand on my shoulder and gave an approving nod.  
"Brunch is ready in the dinning room for you. And I will call the family of master Clarice and Soul's interest." I followed behind father towards the table. My thoughts were racking as my suspicions grew, all because of a small shark smile and red eyes filled with knowing.  
(Maka POV)  
Lord Shinigami, or should I say, father was very happy and approving of the whole idea.  
"Ahh young love...we will be more than happy to help you with your problem! Not only because your good friends with Kid, but because a lot of rumors are said about the young Evans...it's a surprise he's taken a like to anyone!" I remember I could feel myself beam at that statement. I had heard the maids tell me about him before I came. He was a like an empty shell, before I came. I am now jumping for joy with the Thomson sister and Crona. Jeremy had called and they arranged a party to have/celebrate the engagement!  
"I'm engaged to Soul! I'm engaged to Soul! I'm engaged to Soul!" I cheered. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't say it enough! My heart exploded long ago, along with my mind! After years of hard labor, months of insecurity, secrecy, and doubt. I was finally Soul's, and he was mine!  
"Your engaged to Soul! Your engaged to Soul! Your engaged to Soul!" Liz cheered along with me as she swung me around.  
"Like a Fairytail Maka! Haha! Your a princess! Even though technically, it still hasn't happened yet; he could still back out." Patty squealed along with us.  
"Patty!" Liz snapped. She covered my ears, even though I had had already heard.  
"Don't say that! It's not nice!" Liz scolded her. Patty shrunk down a little.  
"Sorry..." She murmured. I removed Liz's hands from my ears and smiled at the both of them.  
"It's ok, normally Patty would be right...but Soul does love me. I know it." They smiled at me and continued dancing, Crona stood clapping and saying an occasional, "yay Maka!" Louder than usual. A knock at the door interrupted our little celebration. Azusa, father's personal servant, was standing in the doorway with the glow of the light reflecting off her specks.  
"I hate to interrupt master Maka, but you should be getting ready for the party we are throwing in honor." She huffed, the glare left her spect as she adjusted them. Then she eyed the Thomson sisters,  
"And you two! I didn't sent you up here to celebrate, your not on your break yet! Get back to work!" She bowed her head respectably to Crona, and left the room. Liz growled but said nothing.  
"Yay! We get to dress the masters and make them look pretty!" Patty clapped her hands. Liz eminently lit up. Liz grabbed me and pushed Crona to Patty. Determination flared in her eyes as she dragged me toward the tailor.  
"Come on! You have to look bangin'"


	8. Cheers to the Happy Couple!

(Soul POV)

I starightened my black tie around my neck. Today was the day! The party, the dance, the proposel. I glanced at the small red velvet box on my desk. The plan had gone perfectly; when the party was aranged I (barely) managed to contain my excitement until I reached the saftey of my room. Cool guys dont normally dance, but...what the hell? Maka's gonna be my fiance! I smile at my relection in the mirror. A blood-red shirt with a black bow and matching black dress pants and shined-shoes.

"It's all perfect. Maka will probably look stunning." I drooled at the thought. A knock at the door interrupted my perverted thoughts.

"Soul?" A fimilar white hair poked through my door. I didn't bother smiling, not even a fake one.

"Yes?" I was annoyed. It's his fault that we had to go through all that. He walked in with a small smile and eyes filled with pride.

"Im soo proud of you little brother, I know your not the happiest with me right now...But I wanted to give you my best wishes before the big party." He stood a head taller and gazed straight into my eyes. i couldnt help but smirk a little, i would pay to see his face when he meets my "new" fiance.

"Thank you Wes." I walked around him and walked out the door; but not before grabbing the velvet box and dropping it into my pocket.

\---------Time Skip-------

The party was set up in the garden, noble families mingled around the round tables with long white table cloths. Everyone wore white, I was in mostly black and Maka was going to be in a crimson color. I stood along the side, all giddy, the red wine in my glass was vibrating.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all be waiting for. " My mother spoke clearly into the microphone.

"My soon to be daughter-in-law, Maka Shinigami!"

A spot light turned to my girl. I saw every male jaw hit the ground. She looked beautiful. No, gorgeous. Her hair was loosely braided over her shoulder, a red rose was placed at the base. She had a long crimson gown that just touched the floor. It was slit up one side to reveal a long creamy leg. Her sliver heels matched the diamond earrings and necklace. Long white satin gloves covered her arms just past her elbows. As she walked down the stairs people clapped for her. But she didn't even hear them. Her eyes already meet mine, and we were back in our little world saved for the two of us. I only looked away for a second- getting a glimpse of Wes's dumbfound expression- before meeting her eyes again, and making my way through towards her.

(Wes POV)

"That...thats!" I couldn't believe my eyes! It's the maid!!!! Maka! I-i- I didn't know what to-

I watched as soul made his way up to her. A smile made it's way to my lips.

"Well played little brother...well played."

(Maka POV)

Soul...

I could feel tears misting my eyes as my love ran towards me, it took all my self control not to run and fly into his embrace. Liz gave me a quick run down of proper manners, sadly, running was not on that list. We meet at the bottom of the stairs, he took my hand and placed a kiss on the top (lingering longer than it should).

"Shall we dance?" I nodded and allowed him to bring me to the center of the dance floor. Suddenly, I paled.

"I-I-I can't dance!"

Soul sensed my discomfort. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Maka? What's wrong love?" His deep voice rub led with concern.

"I can't dance."

"What will he do? What will he say? I'm going to embarrass us in front of all these rich people! They'll know I'm not upper class!" My whirling mind was pulled to a halt at the sound of his chuckle, rumbling in his chest.

Oh how I missed hearing that.

"Don't worry, I'll lead."

And with that, I was swept across the dance floor by my true love.

(Soul POV)

It's finally happening! All that pain and suffering in my lonely dark world finally sees life with her. With Maka. My Maka. My soon to be fiancé, then wife.   
"Maybe even a mother?"   
I smiled at the thought of mini-mes running around. I never, not for a million years, ever think about that. But she changed me.   
The box weighed in my pocket as a reminder. I had it all planned out, I was ready. The dance ended, we clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

"Maka."

She looked up at me with those eyes, the large emeralds that get more and more beautiful every time I see them. I gave her a smile and nodded away from the crowd. She beamed with happiness and nodded. I entwined her hand with mine, like the missing puzzle piece, and lead her towards the garden. We went to our own secluded part, as shared a passionate kiss. I looked her in the eyes before taking out the box, and getting down on one knee.

"Maka...Will you marry me?"

(Maka POV)  
Both my hands covered my mouth as tears misted my eyes. Soul was kneeling down in front of me. His gorgeous liquid crimson eyes swirled with love and happiness. He smiled up at me, the sharp teeth that I adored showed a perfect white; just like his soft hair that he combed for the occasion. I nodded at first, blinking away tears.   
"Yes." I mumbled.   
"Yes! A thousand times yes! of course I'll marry you Soul!" I threw myself at him. He crashed our lips together.  
(Soul POV)   
I had to be the happiest man alive. To finally be able to show off my fiancé, my love, to the world. I felt like crying...but that would be uncool. I slipped off her right glove, and gently took her hand.   
"Here." I murmured. I took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. Officially claiming her as mine. The ring itself took time to make, but it was beautiful.   
It had a large round ruby surrounded by small round emeralds.   
"Oh Soul," she pressed her forehead to mine, "it's beautiful!"   
"Not a beautiful as you." We smiled and kissed passionately.   
She was mine, and I was hers.  
And we don't have to hide it anymore...


	9. Epiloge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later...

"Maka please! Take it easy! Soul won't be very happy if he finds out you're not resting!"

Maka Evans was sick and tired of everyone fussing whenever she tries to get up. She rolled her eyes and looked at her brother-in-law. Her green slik dress swished around her ankels as she turned to glare at him.

"Wes please, I'm not crippled! I'm just pregnant! I'm able to get a drink of water!" She crossed her arms over her swollen tummy. Maka was 7 months pregnant with her and Soul's twin girls.

Wes just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Over the years he had gotten to know Maka, he could see why his little brother had fallen for such a woman. She was cute, but now she's beautiful. Still keeping her nice legs and butt (not that he looked or anything). Her eyes still kept the emerald green; however her hair had gotten much longer, to her hips. He had also come to find that she was extremely intelligent, temperamental, and had a heart of gold. But one thing Wes noticed, above all, is that she's stubborn.

"As if one hard-headed pianist wasn't enough."

"Please Maka, Can't you wait for Soul to be done? He will be furious if he finds out!" Wes tried to reason. Maka scoffed and rolled her eyes with a small smile at the sound of her overprotective husband. He was always paranoid with her leaving his sight for too long. Now that she's baring, he freaks with her just going up to stairs.

"Well then why don't you come with me?" She was already heading toward the kitchen, not even bother waiting for his answer. Wes dragged a hand down his face and let out a groan, but nonetheless, followed his in-law down the hall. They walked in conferrable silence. Wes had explained his motives to them after the party, apologizing to the couple and saying how happy he was that is all worked out. While Maka had been quick to forgive; Soul had been uneasy for about a month (making it unbearably awkward) but eventually he let it roll off his shoulder. Wes was also a great help teaching Maka the basic manners and quota for an upper-class family.

All's well that ends well

Maka watched as Wes turned to get the cup of water. He sighed,

"Alright Maka hers you- Maka? Maka!" Wes frantically looked around for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

"damnit Maka!!"

\------------------

Maka sighed as she slowly let herself fall into the lush grass. She felt bad leaving Wes like that, but staying cooped up the mansion was surprisingly suffocating. She laid down and stared up that the sky, and watched clouds and birds fly by. This was her favorite spot in the whole estate, where her and her husband would go on their little "dates", where he proposed to her, where the wedding was held; there also reason to believe this is where he gave her their little bundles of joy. She smiled at the memory of the Tomson sisters calling it a fairy tale, because... it most certainly was.

She remembered the love in her prince's crimson eyes as he put the vail over her head and said "I do". She remembered the laughter they shared as he picked her up and twirled her around the room, announcing that was going to be a father. Her eyes slowly slipped shut as her head fell into slumber.

\-----------------

Soul was practiclly sweating, he knew he was being paranoid but seriously?! Shes been gone for almost two hours! Its almost sundown! Soul paced back and forth mumbling to himself, running his hands through his hair and other nervous habbits.

"Ok, think! Think! Were would she go? What does she do whenever she wants to be-" he froze along with his sentence.

"For the love of! Why didnt I think of that?!" He dashed out the door.

\------timeskip----

He sighed and looked down at his sleeping wife, spralled out among the grass that swayed gentally around her. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her golden hair glowed in the dusk sunlight and fanned out around her head like a halo. And her skin seemed to glow along with it. Her pink lips moved up and down with ever breath. He had the urge to kiss her, and the ring wrapped around his finger allowed him to do just that without hesitation. He gentally kissed her, careful not to wake her (although he was going to in order to give her a good scolding for scaring the daylights out fo him). Her lips were just like their first kiss, and every kiss after that. They were warm, soft, and never failed to give him the same butterflies.  
"Hmmph...soul?"

He jerked back. Her moss eyes were still blurry from sleep. He would normally soften at the sight, however he looked at her with a stern and expecting gaze. A gaze that was expecting an explantion. She looked off to the side, and pouted.

"I just wanted some fresh air..." Soul just sighed and leaned is forehaed against hers, staring onto her eyes.

"Scared the living crap out of me, we couldnt find you for two hours!" He tried not to make make his voice waver, but Maka being Maka, saw right through. She held a hand up to the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Im sorry, are you ok?"

he leaned into her hand, and finally cracked a smile.

"shaved a few years off me," he addmited "but im just fine."

They shared a kiss before siting up.

"promise me you wont do that again." Maka looked at him. His face was dead serious, she didnt realize how much her disapperence scared him.

"only if you promise youll let me outside." she tried to look equally serious, but it was more of a pout.

"Only if someones with you."

"Deal."

Kisses were shared, husband and wife to husband and babies, then they got up and walked hand in hand away from their own little garden, living in their own little world.

"I love you"

"I love you too."


	10. Alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more negative ending... if I wanted to continue the story. There are notes; this is a rough rough draft.

(after Wes says "well played little brother" he runs off towards the kitchen)

She looked up at me with those eyes, the large emeralds that get more and more beautiful every time I see them. I gave her a smile and nodded away from the crowd. She beamed with happiness and nodded. I entwined her hand with mine, like the missing puzzle piece, and lead her towards the garden. We went to our own secluded part, as shared a passionate kiss. I looked her in the eyes before taking out the box, and getting down on one knee.

"Maka...Will you marry me?"

(Maka POV)  
Both my hands covered my mouth as tears misted my eyes. 

Soul was face down, blood started to pool around his head he laided uncontious. The box containing the ring rolled out of his hand and landed at my feet. I slowly look up, my breath caught in my throat,

"W-Wes?!" He held a frying pan- now splatered with Soul's blood- nexts to his side. He looked at me with pure anger. 

"Soul is making a huge mistake," he started towrds me, "and its all your fault!" I started to back away, I had to get help! I ran towards the party, but Wes was to quick, He tackled me to the ground and held me there untill another crack turned my world dark.

* Soul would then come to, stop the party, gather up some servents (Spartoi) and search for her, ending the book.

 

* Wes would then take Maka to a scluded area (probaly at a family house) and strave her/hurt her

*They would find her, save her, and Wes would go to jail

*happy ending with fluff to make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction. I know it was cliche and so fluffy it chokes but I want to thank you for seeing it through to the end. 
> 
> You can find other Soul and Maka FanFictions on my account :)


End file.
